castlevaniafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Fan Games
This page lists the different fan made Castlevania games, hacks, and mods, along with the game they were inspired from. Castlevania (NES) List of fan games and hacks for the original Castlevania. }| File:Anacrothe.gif|Anacrothe's Castlevania NES Remake - A PC fan remake of the original Castlevania game. File:Opposing Bloodlines Title.JPG|Castlevania: Opposing Bloodlines - Hack of the first Castlevania game featuring Richter Belmont and many replaced sprites. File:Poisonous Offering Title.png|Castlevania Poisonous Offering - Hack of first Castlevania game involving new levels. File:Castlevania Bloodmoon Title.png|Castlevania: Blood Moon - Major overhaul of the original Castlevania game. File:Skel's Revenge Title.png|Castlevania: Skel's Revenge - A hack of the original Castlevania game featuring a playable Skeleton and redesigned levels. File:Chorus of Mysteries Title.JPG|Castlevania: Chorus of Mysteries - A major overhaul of the original Castlevania game featuring Armund DeNasty exploring Count Olrox's Castle. File:The Horror of Dracula Title.png|Castlevania: Horror of Dracula - A rework of the European version of Castlevania I. File:Castlevania Remix Title.png|Castlevania Remix - A redesign of Castlevania I from the ground up, using a dark pallet and only a few colors. File:Orchestra of Despair Title.JPG|Castlevania: Orchestra of Despair - A sequel to Castlevania I featuring a Chronicles like version of Simon. File:Castlevania Xtreme Title.png|Castlevania: XTreme - A Castlevania I based Flash Game recreating the final battle between Simon and Dracula File:Castlevania Retold Screenshot.png|Castlevania: Retold - A graphical and level hack. File:Castlevania Retold II Title.JPG|Castlevania Retold II - Unreleased sequel to Castlevania Retold. File:Schoolvania Title.gif|Schoolvania - Features Simon Belmont as a school boy. File:Castle VI Title.png|Castle VI File:Castlevania - Dracula's Revenge (Hack) 001.png|Castlevania: Dracula's Revenge File:Castlevania - Fan Edition Title.png|Castlevania: Fan Edition - By Thaddeus File:Castlevania - Halloween 98 (Hack) 001.png|Castlevania: Halloween 98 File:Castlevania Red Scale Title.png|Castlevania Red Scale - By EVC * Castlevania Shadows * Castlevania Hack by Inccubus * Castlevania Extreme by Inccubus * Gameman250's Castlevania Hack - Level hack that removes the whip degradation after the loss of a life. }} Haunted Castle Fan games and hacks related to Haunted Castle: }| * Haunted Castle II - Haunted Castle style fan game featuring Trevor Belmont * Haunted Castle III: Trevor's Quest - Haunted Castle style fan game featuring Trevor Belmont structured like Simon's Quest. }} Castlevania II: Simon's Quest Fan games and hacks related to Castlevania II: Simon's Quest. }| * Castlevania Quest - A fan game using mostly Simon's Quest sprites with a traditional gameplay structure. Features a level called the Phantom Town. * Castlevania Quest 3D - A 3D rendering of a Simon's Quest like game * Dracula's Shadow - A new adventure structured in the exact same manner as Simon's Quest. * Uzo and Serio's Castlevania II Hack - Simon's Quest has been unaltered except for a new Simon sprite. * Castlevania : Opposing Bloodlines 2 - Simon's Quest with new sprites * Castlevania II - Vengeance on Hell - A darker major text/graphic hack of Simon's Quest. * Dishonor Thy Father - Hack where a young Goth warrior must defeat his undead father. * Castlevania II - Simon's Guest * Super Castlevania II - Graphics and text hack with new sprite resembling sprite from Super Castlevania IV. * Castlevania II - Trevor's Quest - A hack of Simon's Quest featuring Trevor Belmont. * Castlevania II: Simon's Redaction - A dialog patch that fixes all of the typos and replaces the false hints with useful hints. }} Castlevania: The Adventure Fan games and hacks related to Castlevania: The Adventure. }| * Castlevania Adventure Fix - A hack that increases the speed of the game, eliminates whip downgrades, and changes item sprites to more traditional castlevania items. }} Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse Fan games and hacks related to Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse: }| * Castlevania Chronicles: Dracula's Curse - A remake of Dracula's Curse done with Super Castlevania IV graphics. * Castlevania Resurrection (fan game) * MarioVania * Shimon's Curse by Anapan * Dracula's Curse Bugfix Hack * Castlevania III (Unknown Hack) * Castlevania: Cadence of Agony - A hack of Dracula's Curse with new backgrounds, levels, sprites, and a Symphony of the Night era cast. * Castlevana - An original web game featuring Trevor Belmont }} Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge Fan games and hacks related to Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge. }| * Castlevania: Soleiyu's Revenge - A hack of Belmont's Revenge featuring Soleiyu * Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge Speed Hack - A hack of Belmont's Revenge increasing the speed of Christopher * Castlevania: Soleiyu's Legacy - A Dracula-X style game featuring Soleiyu Belmont. }} Super Castlevania IV Fan games and hacks related to Super Castlevania IV: * Castlevania Super Vampire Killer - Features Chronicle's arranged Simon sprite. Castlevania: Rondo of Blood Fan games and hacks related to Castlevania: Rondo of Blood: * Castlevania Millenium 1 - A hack involving Richter Belmont featuring new level designs * Dracula Fight - A hack at the top of the castle keep where Dracula first watches Richter battle several bosses before fighting him. Castlevania: Dracula X Fan games and hacks related to Castlevania: Dracula X: * Dracula X Trevor Hack - A hack of Dracula X that features the sprite of Trevor Belmont. * Dracula X Unsung Villain Hack - Hack of Dracula X that features the sprite of the character from the canceled game The Bloodletting. * Dracula X Stylish Richter Hack - Hack of Dracula X using the outfit "evil Richter" used in Symphony of the Night * Death's Defiance - A hack featuring a playable Death. Castlevania: The Bloodletting Fan games related to canceled game unofficially known as Castlevania: The Bloodletting: * Castlevania: The Bloodletting (fangame) - A game inspired by the cancelled game "The Bloodletting" starring the son of Richter Belmont. Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Fan games and hacks related to Castlevania: Symphony of the Night: * Castlevania SOTN: Hacked - Includes enhanced enemy and boss attacks and patterns. * Castlevania: Symphony of Destruction - Original fan game with SOTN characters. * Castlevania: Bloody Zombie - A game with a custom intro featuring a bloody zombie riding a wolf skeleton. * CastleZombies - A game featuring Alucard using Symphony of the Night Sprites that can be played on a cell phone or a browser * Castlevania (Dimondsoft) - An upcoming original game that will feature four original characters. Castlevania: Legends Fan games and hacks related to Castlevania: Legends: * Castlevania Legends Speed Hack - A hack of the game that increases Sonia's speed. Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance Fan games and hacks related to Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance: }| * Castlevania HOD: Revenge of the Findesiecle - Adds more playable characters to Harmony of Dissonance, like Simon and Julius Belmont, and even characters from other games such as Mario and Mega Man. * Palette of Dignity - In the own words of its creator: "A cheap and dirty palette hack to make Juste look a little more Belmont and less a little less bishounen gothic Santa Claus". * Castlevania: Darkness of Death - Juste Belmont stars in a new adventure * Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance Julius Hack - * HOD Next Gen Alucard Hack - A hack that changes Juste's palette to make him look like Alucard as he appears in the PS3/XBox360 teaser. * Castlevania HOD palette Hack- A hack that changes a lot of palettes and sprites from Castlevania: Harmony of Disonance }} Castlevania: Lament of Innocence Fan games related to Castlevania: Lament of Innocence: * Castlevania: Leon's Quest - A 2D game with tiny sprites, large areas, and many enemies featuring Leon Belmont. Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow Fan games and hacks related to Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow: * AoS Alucard Hack - A hack of Aria of Sorrow that allows you to play as Alucard * Cast - A hack of Aria of Sorrow that involves Julius Belmont. * Aria of Sorrow Fix - Hack of Aria of Sorrow that changes some mistranslations and renames some things to more closely resemble items found in Symphony of the Night. * Castlevania Aria of Sorrow Homebrew Version - Rearranged Aria of Sorrow game. Original Games * Castlevania: Moonlight Requiem - An original adventure featuring a witch vampire. * Ieyasu's CV Game - A difficult new adventure including elements of several Castlevania games. * Vampire Hunter X - An original game inspired by the different games in the Dracula X series of games. * Ghastlevania - A simple game set in the modern era. * Dracula XX (fangame) - A Japanese fan-game done in Dracula X style with a white haired old Belmont * Vampire (fangame) - An original game featuring a red-headed female vampire killer . * Castlevania: Destiny - An original fan-made castlevania game. * Castlevania: The Blood Way - A flash game featuring Richter Belmont and his son Ethan in a SoTN and HoD inspired castle. * Castlevania: Twin Moons - A fan game by pulsar06. Features one of the characters from the cancelled 32x game, Castlevania: Bloodletting. * I Wanna Be the Guy - An incredibly difficult game with a very tiny hero. Combines elements from many different franchises. * Vampire Blaze - A Japanese fan-game. Original Weapon? * The Soul of DRACULA - A Japanese fan-game. GB Dracla style. * Hasslevania - A spoof game by DXF Games where Dracula keeps Rovert Bellhump awake. If Dracula doesn't knock it off, he's calling the cops! * Vampire Blood Chronicles - A total conversion of the Star Wars Jedi Academy game into a 3d castlevania like game featuring Dracula and Richter Belmont among others * Castlevania: Eternal Night - A Castlevania game with Mario elements * Castlevania: Melody of Chaos - An original game that takes place 30 years after Dawn of Sorrow, in the year 2056. Castlevania Elements Added to Non-Castlevania Games * Ralph Belmondo Densetsu Role-Playing Games * Castlevania: Dark Millenium - A Castlevania RPG using the RPG Maker 2000 * Castlevania: Rivalries - Another Castlevania RPG using RPG Maker 2000 * Castlevania: Serenade of Chaos - A Rogue-like RPG game featuring Christopher Belmont * Castlevania: Sonata in Red - An overhead RPG game starring Allan Belmont using RPG Maker 2003. * Castlevania: Sonata of Blood - An overhead RPG game starring Ethan Belmont. Fighting Games * Serio's Castlevania Fighting Game - A fighting game featuring many playable characters. * Mugen - A fighter system involving many players fighting from different games fighting against each other. * Castlevania Retribution - A 2D-sprite fighting game based off Castlevania Judgement. Text Games * Castlevania Game Name Generator - makes up names for the next game 1-bit Games *Castlevania LCD Chronicles - A Castlevania game that can be played in 3 different games. Unknown Games * Unknown Fan Games - Games whose titles are unknown. Card Games * Castlevania: Requiem for a Dream Card Game (Fan Base) - An upcoming Castlevania fan card game External Links * Demon Castle Dracula (Castlevania) Category:Castlevania I Category:Haunted Castle Category:Castlevania Adventure Category:Simon's Quest Category:Belmont's Revenge Category:Dracula's Curse Category:The Bloodletting Category:Symphony of the Night Category:Castlevania Legends Category:Harmony of Dissonance Category:Lament of Innocence Category:Aria of Sorrow Category:Fan Games